Guilt
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: UPDATED! Why is Nao suddenly gone? What will Sora do? Warning: Lemon, yaoi, Sora & Nao, Sora & Ran, Yoru & Ran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sukisho doesn't belong to me. I write it for pure fun.

A/N: Well, I've watched Sukisho, and obviously fell in deep love with it. But I found it sad that Yoru had to go away. So, in this story, you'll see him here with us!

I hope you like it. And remember: English is not my native language, forgive my mistakes!

I really love reviews and almost depend of them to go on, so don't leave me alone!

Thanks;

Pri

Guilt – chapter I

It all started because Ran opened his eyes.

Sora still slept deeply, and didn't notice when red, scared eyes suddenly opened. Ran tried to move away from Sora, whose arm was placed around his waist. He only succeeded in being pulled closer, and quickly lost his patience.

- Sora?

No answer.

- Sora!

Blue eyes still sleepy opened and blinked a few times until Sora was fully awaken. Then, he saw the boy next to him looking at him, and smiled.

- Nao-kun! Already up?

- Cant' you see it's not him?

Sora's eyes widened for an instant. Then, he tried to adjust his sight to the darkness, and finally saw himself staring at two red and very annoyed eyes

- Ran!

- You really are slow...

- Wait a minute, where's Fujimori? Why are _you_ here?

Ran crossed his arms and turned his back on Sora.

- You think I know?

Silence filled the room. Sora didn't know what to say. It's hard to deal with Ran's stubbornness.

He tried once more.

- Ahn... Ran, don't you remember anything?

- I've told you I don't! – Ran yelled, without facing him. This shortened Sora's patience. Even if it wasn't Ran's fault, he wasn't helping at all. And refusing to look at him. Suspicious.

- You're stubborn as hell...

Sora stood up, hands behind his head, thinking of what to do. He looked at Ran, who was still sulking and refusing to talk. And his gaze softened, when he remembered Sunao, his Sunao, who acted the same obstinated way. He felt uncontrollable desire to reach for those pink locks and caress them, to feel the familiar smell, so sweet. But he couldn't, he didn't know how to deal with this side of Sunao. He didn't know him very well. Besides, the boy seemed to hate him...

Ran seemed to feel uneasy. Sora noticed the tension on his face, a tension that didn't match his delicate looks. Ran had also his fists tightly clenched, and, suddenly, stood up.

- Hey, where're you going?

- Not your business – Ran replied, ready to open the door.

This time Sora got angry, he advanced a few steps, and stopped. Then I came.

- Ran. Come Back.

He stopped with his back turned to me, and shivered. Then he turned around.

- Yoru! – he yelled and threw himself in my arms. I held his wrists down and tried to ignore his shock with my coldness.

- Ran. What's happenning?

His arms went around my neck, but he avoided my gaze. He even tried to rest his head on my chest, but I lifted his chin, forcing him to face me. My eyes narrowed. To me, he wouldn't lie. Sora is much too kind.

- Yoru... I don't know...

- Liar!

He glared at me and pushed me away. Threw himself in a corner and hugged his legs. And there he stayed, staring at the floor, looking so helpless...

Instantly, I felt the familiar instinct rise, the instinct to protect Ran.

_But this shouldn't be happenning... Us, together again... It wasn't meant to be..._

I sat beside him and brought him to me. Ran didn't resist. He layed his head on my shoulder, nestled himself in my arms, while I caressed his hair, and recalled how soft it felt under my fingers, the smell, so sweet. I held him even closer. Ran... You shouldn't have come...

After some time like this, whith Ran feeling better, I risked again.

- Ran... won't you tell me what you know?

He didn't answer, but I felt him shiver slightly and hide his face deeper in my shoulder.

- Ran... what's wrong with Sunao?

He suddenly raised his head and faced me with a dangerous gleam on his eyes.

- Sunao doesn't want me to talk about it!

- I kept staring at him, while thinking. So, Ran really _did_ know something. And didn't intend to tell me.

- Sora's worried.

- Not my fault! What could I possibly do?

- You can start telling me what the hell's wrong with him.

Ran glared at me as if I had offended him. He turned away from me and crossed his arms, as if embracing himself.

- I didn't tell Sora. I won't be telling you.

- Ran! Why do you do this? – I questioned, grabbing him by the shoulders. He didn't answer, tried to get away, and I kept him from moving. He whimpered and looked at me. Something in my expression made him lower his gaze.

- Yoru. Don't go and make things harder.

- And what do you want to do? Act as if nothing happenned? – I demanded, not believing Ran's words. _I _was the one making things harder? I was so angry that I didn't notice as my grip on his shoulders became painful.

- Yoru! You're hurting me!

I instantly released him, then held him close to me, resting my chin on his head.

- I'm sorry. But you'll have to try a little harder.

He was quiet in my arms for a moment, only breathing a little loud, as if fighting against something. After a short time, he looked at me, and slipped his fingers through my face.

- At least, I'm happy to see you, my Yoru.

I hesitated, then covered his hand with mine. Closed my eyes, thinking about his words, and the meaning of them. Happy to meet me again. Altough I want to be happy... And before I could say anything, he went on.

- I know you shouldn't be back... you shouldn't be here... I'm so sorry, Yoru.

- Ran – I suddenly said, lifting his chin so that he would look up at me – it's true what you said. I can't stay. Sora has already surpassed me.

I waited for his reaction. He was trembling a little. I kissed his forehead and went on, needing all my strength to say what need to be said.

- So, from now on,you'll have to solve this with Sora's help.

When he heard that, he circled me with his arms with such strength I didn't know he possessed, hiding his face in my chest. I could feel my shirt slowly getting wet from his tears.

_Each second here, I'm worsening things._

And so, resisting the urge to just send it all to hell and make Ran feel better and smile, I was replaced by Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sukisho doesn't belong to me. I write it for pure fun.

A/N: I know this chapter was short, forgive me. But I do intend to go on soon! All I need is reviews from you!

And always remember: english is not my native language!

Guilt – chapter II

Sora's point of view

My eyes suddenly opened. As if I abruptly woke from a dream. I felt as if I came back from very very far – but I surely had been here all the time.

In my arms, Ran wept.

_I see. Yoru. He's back?_

I could wonder why. But something told me that I wouldn't get anywhere by myself.

- Er... Ran? Are you all right?

At the sound of my voice, he raised his face, which had been buried on my shoulder, and tried to get away. I pulled him back, made him rest his head back on me. This must have surprised him, for I felt his body all tense against me. I kept stroking his hair, and felt Ran begin to relax, melting in my arms, his sobs slowly dying.

I kept quiet.

We stayed like this for a long time, with me not daring to risk a move. Ran was peaceful, his body all softened against mine, breathing deeply. When I thought he was asleep, he stired and looked up at me. He looked in my eyes, and looked, and looked, and it seemed as if he was looking for something. Trying to see beyond me. Then I blinked, shaked my head – this was making me nervous – and talked to him.

- Ran... what is it?

Again, my voice seemed to startle him. But just for an instant. He quickly lowered his gaze.

- I'm sorry.

- Sorry? For what?

- I shouldn't be so rude with you.

I smiled openly to him.

- Oh, that? It's ok. Forget it.

He suddenly shrank, looking very pale, and when his voice came out, it was no more than a whisper.

- And you also don't need to worry about him – he said, closing his eyes – he won't be coming anymore.

- Who? – that was my stupid question. I regreted it almost instantly.

_For whom else would Ran be so sad... _

But he didn't even try to answer. The only proof I had that he actually heard me was the slight shiver in his shoulders.

_He won't be coming anymore. It may be good for me. But what about Ran?_

_I know how he feels... If Nao-kun never came back..._

Dawn was getting closer. Through the window, I could see the first brightness of the day appearing. There was still some time left until the sun was fully shining. And I felt so tired.

I came closer to Ran and layed my hands on his naked shoulders. They were so cold. Ran stared at me.

- Look... it's still very early. Let's go to sleep, and tomorrow we decide what to do.

He kept staring at me, expressionless. I smiled to him.

- You must be exausted, ne? And you're freezing – I pointed, rubbing his shoulders to warm him – let's go to bed!

Ran seemed caught out of guard, as if he never expected this from me. I felt his curious gaze on my back as I lifted my blankets to lay down. When I sat on my bed, he turned around with a 'good night' and reached for Sunao's bed.

I stood up and grabbed his arm.

- It's damn freezing. Come sleep with me. There's plenty of room!

Ran was quiet, looking at me suspiciously, the same way Nao used to do in the beggining, when he still didn't trust me. I decided to take it as a 'yes' (like I had done with Nao) and took his hand, pulling him with me. When I layed down and covered myself, he was still reluctant about it. But then a cold breeze blew through the room, and Ran was instantly curled up in my bed. I pulled him closer as I do with Toshizou, feeling him stiffen in my arms. So I caressed his face, and I think he liked it, for my hand was warm against his cold skin. It was enough to make him finally relax and he rested his face in my chest. I kissed his forehead and we were both soon asleep.

When I woke up hours later, already late to school, Ran wasn't by my side anymore. Looking around, I realized he wasn't even in the room. How can he just leave like this? What will people think? Will they notice something?

Will he mind acting as Nao?

Imagining all the mess that could come out from this, I decided to get dressed and go to find him quickly. Maybe he hasn't found anyone yet...

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. Who knows, Ran could even be there. Maybe he just went to take a bath, that's all.

I stopped at the door. Someone was crying inside. Very lowly, but I still heard it.

I hesitated, not wanting to disturb whoever was inside... At the same time, something told me to push that door and just walk in

_It could be him... It could perfectly be him..._

_But if he came here, he wanted to be alone..._

And still the person wept, a continuous, muffled crying. I saw in my mind a sobbing Nao, trembling, lonely.

I pushed the door.

A pair of eyes widened. Tearful eyes, in a face all wet from tears.

A pair of pink eyes. Sunao's eyes.

As soon as they fixed on me, those eyes filled with fear. Immediatly, they became red.

- Hashiba!

Ran stood up, furious, and came in my direction.

- Have you followed me?

- N...no, I just... came to take a shower...

Ran faced me with enraged eyes.

_But it doesn't look like just rage._

- So, go on and take your shower – he said dryly. Shaking his hair, he walked away from me, straight to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and claimed.

- I'm not going to class. And won't be talking to anyone, so don't worry – he looked in my eyes and startled me. All that previous despair was gone, replaced by absolute emptyness.

- Wait! Where are you staying?

He answered from outside the bathroom.

I don't know. Don't come looking for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be from Ran's point of view, and lemon... it's already written in portuguese, and I'm translating it. Hope you like it, and please, reviews!

Guilt – chapter III

Two days later

Sora's point of view

That day, I wasn't in the mood to go to class. It had been two days since Ran had last talked to me. Since the bathroom incident.

Actually, I had hardly seen him. During daylight, he just disappeared. Sometimes, looking through the windows, I would see him walking outside the school building, or sitting under a tree, quietly, his head bent, always when no one was around. He didn't show up to the meals. At night, he wouldn't come back to our room. I tried to look for him, worried about him being alone, all in vain.

The strangest thing was that he wouldn't shove me away when I came near. The few times it happened, he just refused to face me and wouldn't talk. At first, it gave on my nerves. Until I started to notice that my mere presence _hurt _him. Being aware of this really brought me down. And now I'm the one who doesn't wish to approach Ran. I don't know what to do.

That's why I'm here, at Nii-chan's door.

As soon as I walked in, he stood up from the chair where he was reading and asked if I was ok.

- I'm sorry, I couldn't make it to classes today. It's about Fujimori...

- What about Sunao? He only needed a few days by himself and asked to skip classes. Wasn't it what you said?

I looked right into his eyes.

- I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I lied – I confessed, and didn't stop explaining under his glare – because something strange happened. Ran's back.

He didn't know whether to be angry at me, or worried with my news.

- But Sora! Why didn't you warn me before? Or Nanami?

I didn't lower my gaze under Nii-chan's accusing eyes, for I didn't regret my lie.

- I lied – I slowly began, to give Nii-chan some time to calm down – because I thought that other people's interference would only scare Ran even more. He's acting weird. He won't talk and always looks... so distant...

He was quiet for a while, assimilating my words. He didn't look so scared anymore, and worry started to show on his serious face.

- Sora. How did it happen?

- It was suddenly. I woke up one day to find Ran by my side, not Sunao.

He narrowed his eyes, as if searching for something inside me.

- That was all?

At this, I hesitated. There was the bathroom incident. When I caught him crying. And it hadn't been Ran.

_But he was gone as soon as I came. Hidden inside himself._

_So, I may be his problem. How come I didn't notice that..._

- Sora?

- Hm? Oh, yes. That was all. He refuses to talk to me.

He studied me for a long time. I wanted to leave quickly, to be alone and think. Then, Nii-chan came with an interesting question.

- Don't you remember if there was something wrong with Sunao? Before it happenned?

_Something wrong with him?_

I think I was waiting for this question. Deeply, it was already disturbbing me. And I guess it wasn't really a doubt to me.

When Nao first came back to us, he was strange. Bitter. And his reserved way couldn't be blamed on shyness alone. At that time, even if I had my memories, I wouldn't be able to recognize him. He wasn't our childhood's Nao. There was this dark aura surronding him.

Then, when I surpassed Yoru and Nao-kun realized his mistakes, things started to change, naturally.

No one expected Sunao to just surpass his long lived trauma in a day or two. The thought of having been left behind chased him for too much time. Therefore, everyone understood that it would take some time for him to plainly trust people. And I really felt his efforts to open himself.

Still, he looked distant.

I understood it. And respected. His space. The time he needed to recover. And I never, ever pressioned him. If he wanted to share anything with me, anything he thought or felt... he new he could...

_Or so I think..._

Anyway, he wouldn't speak. And I watched as he became quieter and quieter. School tiredness, he would say. Smiling. Everybody believed.

_He learned for so much time to pretend._

_It's easy, for him._

_But he wouldn't face me. He slowly stopped looking into my eyes. When we made love, he would bury his face in my shoulders, in my chest. I didn't mind it at all, I just thought he liked it. Only this time, when I wanted so much for him to look at me, I tried to force him. He was so frightened he pushed me away. When he realized what he had just done, he apologized and smiled. Shyness, he explained._

_Shy? Even back when Fujimori hated me, he would always face me. _

The night before Ran's return, when I held him, Nao trembled. He didn't hug me back, but also didn't resist. When I asked if he was ok, he said he was only cold and tired. I kissed his cheeks and pulled the blankets. I felt him tense in my arms, and he looked so small, curled up against me. That night, I slept feeling a great sadness. A feeling of impotence.

Now I see I've been a completely idiot.

Nii-chan stared patiently at me, waiting for an answer.

- I'm sorry, Nii-chan. Something has just occured to me. Don't worry, I'll keep you warned – I snapped, and quickly left his room. I felt somehow guilty, though I had this feeling that I should go alone, right now.

Right now, I don't care to be invading his personal space.

I'll follow him. Without him knowing, I'll watch him and see if I can find something out.

I started to search for Ran. I had a single advantage – he didn't know I had skipped class today.

It wasn't hard for me to find him. He was walking through the corridor, towards the bathroom. But it wasn't Ran. It wasn't his languid, provoking way of walking.

It's a firm, and somehow delicate walking.

_Sunao. Even not seeing his face, I had no doubt._

Now, I should be twice careful not to be seen. Otherwise, he would run back to Ran.

I followed him silently to the bathroom. He entered and left the door half opened. Points for me, I could walk in without being heard.

Then, he started to undress, exposing a paleness agravated by the cold. I was terrified. He was thin, so thin his bones almost jumped from his ribs and shoulders. Fujimori had always been slender, but that was too much!

He standed in front of the mirror, staring at his own face. Deep bags under his eyes came down almost to his cheeks. He kept staring at himself, expressionless, until he turned away with disdain, as if he was sick of himself. And went to the bath. From that moment on, I was't able to see much. He closed the door and my sight only reached his head, and down to his shoulders. Even so, I could see his arms were around himself, his hands gripping the bony shoulders. He kept like that for a long time, lethargic under the boilling water, and suddenly I realized it was not that cold.

_Sunao must be sick._

My self control surprises me. That moment, I fought myself not to enter there at once, open the door and hold him with all the strengh I have... because that water releasing smoke all over the bathroom couldn't heat him for real. I know that. He needs me now, and all I can do is watch and wait. And ask myself what the hell is going on.

_I can't go and comfort him, not even silently. Because the moment he saw me, Ran would come to protect him. What I'd like to know, is why did Sunao decide that he needs to protect himself from me._

I shaked my head to get rid of this thoughts. Nao was already drying himself, shivering with the thermal shock. Though slowed down by exaustion, there was a straightness to his moves. He had something in mind.

He returned to the bedroom, with me right behind him, a safe distance between us. I imagined he came here when he thought I was in class. To pick up some clothes, maybe, or to rest.

He opened the closet. Picked up a clothe and threw it on the bed. Then another one. And another. Soon, all his things were out of the closet. He started to throw them mechanicaly, one by one, on a bag.

- Sunao!

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I presenced the same scene of two days ago. A pair of frightened eyes, fixed on me, instantly getting back to a red tone.

- Hashiba.

Ran tryed not to show his surprise. But the way his anxious gaze went from me to the clothes on the bed revealed he wasn't waiting for me on the bedroom so soon.

- What are you doing?


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: As always, I need to apologize for my bad english... it's not my native language, as you all are tired of knowing...

Ran's point of view

At this point, the least I could do for Hashiba was to be honest with him. That's why, clinging to all of my courage, and feeling extremely heavy, I looked at him.

- I'm leaving.

Wasn't it obvious?

I guess it was. Sure it was... My clothes, my bag. All messed up on my bed. A couple of socks fallen on the floor.

Still, he widened his eyes, openmouthed, in a mute surprise.

- Why?

- Because I have to – I said, instantly realizing how silly my answer had been.

- You _have_ to? Who's forcing you?

I lowered my head and my gaze. Couldn't find what to say. In an instant, Hashiba was in my front, grabbing my shoulders, making me face blue eyes that pinned mine.

- It's him, isn't it? Ran! Is it Sunao doing this?

I kept my silence. He must hate me now. Hate me for being in his Sunao's place. Hate me for making things difficult to him. I felt the weight of his demanding gaze on me, and it made me nervous. I tried to get away. Then, Hashiba pulled me against him, with unusual strength, in such a familiar way...

- Yoru?

- No.

I looked at him. Was it really Sora before me? He had that decided gleam in his blue eyes.

_In his beautiful blue eyes..._

- Don't leave. Stay.

Unbearable rage possessed me and I pushed him away.

- You ask me to stay and yet it's me here, not your Sunao!

Hashiba held me again, so kindly it caught me out of guard.

- I know – he said, while stroking my hair – I just want you to be all right.

He smiled at my shock and went on.

- I's true. I know you're not Nao, and that he's troubled. I don't want to force you to speak. But I do wish to see you ok. I understand you've been carrying a great burden by yourself. Please stay, I wish to help.

_He wants to help. Sora wants to help. How to tell him that he can't? He can't help Sunao, this one can't even face him._

_As for me... he only brings back memories._

- I know what you're thinking – he suddenly said, strangely quiet – that I'm not Yoru. Possibly... you see me as an idiot compared to him. You may not believe it. But I care about you, Ran – he held my hands tightly – and I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in getting Fujimori back!

- Hashiba...

He embraced me with one arm, lifting my chin with his other hand.

- I won't let you go.

Our faces were too close. When he kissed me, he had his eyes closed, but I couldn't, for I felt too scared.

_Why is Hashiba acting like this?_

But his lips caressed mine, and his tongue slowly entered my mouth, which I did not realize I had opened. His hands slipped through my back, to my waist, feeling warm against my cold skin. When his mouth left mine, I let out a deceived moan, but soon his tongue was on my neck, licking to my nape, making me shiver. At this point I had my eyes closed, my body slowly relaxing under his caresses. Reuniting all my strength, I spoke.

- Hashiba, stop.

- But you seem to be enjoying it – he whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my spine. My arms circled his neck and I pulled him down to me. This time, I wilingly parted my lips for a kiss that left me breathless in instants. And then, Hashiba was pushing me without letting me go, until I bumped into the bed and fell on it. He made me lay down and climbed too, above me, his gentle gaze fixed on me. I was melting while his hands explored my whole body, and Iwanted to die. I could only die, it wasn't fair. The way he touches, strong and kind...

_Yoru... just like you..._

_I'm burning as if it was him..._

And now, hismouth replaced his hands, the warm tongue on my neck, down to my stomach, taking its time on my belly, and his arms around me, holding tightly, but never choking me.

_(Yoru... that's not fair...)_

Even his blue eyes had a different gleam from the Sora I knew – they were focused on what he was doing, only looking up to catch a glimpse of my reactions. Even being ashamed, I wouldn't look away from that gaze, until I lost myself in it. I felt his tongue licking inside my thigs and barely noticed when it went even lower, preparing me. It stayed there for some time until I started to moan and squirm unquietly. Hashiba kissed me once more, took my hands on his, and soon we were united.

His weight, the same weight I used to circle with my legs... his hips moving back and forth, the feverish kisses on my face, on my forehead. The same gaze that gets lost for moments, only to suddenly focus back on me.

_Yoru, Yoru_

His nose pressed to my head, deeply smelling me; his fingers curled on my hair, and then drying my eyelids, tears I didn't even know were there. The continuous moves of his hips, making me moan louder and louder, until I was screaming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My legs, now on his shoulders, and my body flexed over myself. His face buried on my neck, so that I could feel, his fastened breath. My fingers still pressed tighter to his back, before we fully lost ourselves.

And we feel in the bed, exausted. Before giving myself to a heavy slumber, I felt Hashiba holding me from behind, sighing contentedly.

When I woke up, night had already fallen. I felt worn out. My sleep had been distrubbed by bad dreams all the time, dreams that made me wake up and sleep several times. I slipped my hand through my cold forehead, wet with sweat. Though I could barely open my eyes, I stood up, careful not to make noise. As Hashiba slept like an angel, I dressed and left the room without being heard. While I walked through the emty corridor, horrible feelings of guilt threatened to engulf me. Despair gew stronger to unbearable levels, and when I found myself safely distant from the room, Sunao emerged, trembling badly.

Sunao's point of view

_Damn Ran!_

_Was that why you came?_

I'm running away. I promised myself I would get away from him.

For me, it's hard. It's impossible to just ignore him. I've done it for so much time, and now we were getting closer again... but I can't. That's why I left Ran in my place.

_And what he did? Traitor!_

_And the worse of all is that I could feel. I felt it, Hashiba reached me. While he made love to Ran, he entered my soul and saw me, and it was so strong that reached me phisically._

As I shook, shook with rage, I recalled how it was. Is Hashiba even aware of what he did? Through Ran, he has marked me again. He has forced inside me a care that I don't wish for! He looked at Ran's eyes and saw me, but I'm hiding! I've felt him inside me, even if it was Ran in control of the body.

_Damn them both. Why did Ran accept it?_

_I think I know why. _

"Ran!Are you listening to me?"

_Always._

"Why did you give yourself like this?"

_You know you know._

"Why is Yoru back?"

_Don't know..._

"I didn't even know he still existed. Did you?"

"Ran?"

_Doesn't matter, he won't be coming back._

"So, why that little incident with Hashiba?"

_Yoru...I was thinking about him..._

"But he and Hashiba are different! Besides, you and Sora never got along!"

_Sunao, it wasn't my intention, and you know it._

"What difference does it make? Now, you both have already had this intimacy! How could you..."

_Hmmmmmmm...I think I got you. You're jealous. That's it._

"Don't talk nonsense. Jealous of myself?"

_Don't play misunderstood. I 've felt like this once, and you know it. We know each other. You can even ask me for help, consciently. We've always been more aware of each other than Sora and Yoru. That's why Yoru's return surprised us all. We were sure he was gone, even Sora._

_If I knew that... maybe I wouldn't agree to return..._

Selfish. I'm so fucking selfish.

"Ran... forgive me... I didn't want you to suffer with this. I tought it would be easy for you."

_Sunao... sorry I wasn't of help._

_It's just that Hashiba's pain for having me by his side, and not you..._

_The memories he brings me from Yoru..._

_All this things hurt us._

We have nowhere to run

Only when I'm dreaming. Recently, there's peace for us only on sleep. Of course, there are nightmares, but there are also good dreams.

_Where Ran hás Yoru. And I don't need to be ashamed of having Hashiba for me._

My head aches so much I feel like it'll blow up. Exaustion now overcomes my physical limits and reaches my mind. I want to lose my senses.

Crossing the corridors, courseless, I found myself at the enfermary. Nanami-chan must not be here now.

_Enfermary. Medicines..._

_Cure..._

I'm searching in the closet for something .

_Sleeping drug. Slumber. Dreams..._

_Ran...lets sleep. At least for a few days, we allow ourselves to faint. _

I opted for a needle, straight in the vein. It should be faster. Slowly, I injected the liquid. As it was thick, it hurt when touched my blood. I felt my head getting heavy.

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

_Hashiba..._

I tried to speak, my voice failed. Hashiba ran to me. I had already injected half the drug, and did not have the strngth to resist when he grabbed it from my hands. I looked into his eyes and was gone.

Ran's point of view

I felt unconsciousness coming for me. When I lost balance, two arms caught me.

- Ran!

_That voice..._

And the last thing I saw before sleeping for a long time, was a very dear pair of eyes. Mismatched eyes.

_Yoru..._


End file.
